Toros
Colonel Toros is one of the two Crog pilots featured in the series. Like any Crog, he views humans as weak, and resorts to violence to win races. He is the secondary antagonist of the alwas cycle. Biography Background At some point in the past, Toros gained his rank of Colonel, possibly during the war between the Humans and the Crogs. During his race against Rush he revealed that he lead the assault on Rush's homeworld of Byrus. Alwas Cycle In Treacherous Like Toros, Toros is one of the six pilots who qualifies for the Playoffs on Alwas, and first race is against the Earth Team. Don Wei warns Molly to avoid the blades on his ship, so Molly engages the hyperdrive to get out of range. Even though the Arrow II is low on fuel by the time she deactivates it, the Star-Racer is still operating. Toros then asks her if she is through playing yet, engages his own hyperdrive and charges up his blade. Molly is unable to escape, as Toros has more speed and power. He slices through the Arrow II with no difficulty and wins the race. In Surprising like Super-Racer, Toros meets secretly with Prince Aikka. Jordan spies on them and finds his suspicions that the Nourasians are allied with the Crogs confirmed. When Toros questions Aikka's loyalty, Aikka protests that even though they are allies, the Nourasians have their own agenda. Toros dismisses the prince's attitude as naive, then ends the meeting by wishing the prince the best in his next race, and to answer the call of the Crogs whenever it may come. In The Will to Win, Toros competes against Rush. Rush soon takes the lead in the race, but when Toros tells him he lead the invasion of his planet, Rush goes mad with rage. He turns his ship around, jumps onto Toros's ship and tries to attack the Crog. Toros, however, knocks him off his ship by flying into an bridge. As a result, Toros wins the race, the Stone Crusher is ruined and Rush is injured. In Make Way!, Toros flies against the Earth Team again in a randomly selected rematch. Molly starts out well against Toros, and doesn't fall for his tricks the second time. The new hyperdrive system enables the Arrow 3 to maneuver more easily and travel faster. However, Toros is still too fast even at his normal cruising speed, so Koji and Stan discuss their alternate thrust engine that is new to the Whizzing Arrow 3. If it fails, Stan says, the hull could be ripped apart. Don Wei says that there is no choice if they hope to win, so Molly activates the thrust engine. The Arrow 3 passes Toros, who uses this distance to prepare his trident attack. At the last second, Molly veers out of the way. The two of them are neck and neck at the end, and Molly begins to tailgate Toros, who considers this suicidal. Molly passes Toros right before they cross the finish line and wins the race. However, the Race Judges proclaim that the Earth Team's fate will be determined by a rematch between Prince Aikka and Spirit. If Aikka wins, the Earth Team can progress to Oban. Toros wants Aikka to lose on purpose to prevent this, but Aikka rebels and wins the race. The three teams continuing to Oban are the Crog Team, the Nourasian Team, and the Earth Team. Toros is infuriated and threatens the Nourasians for their betrayal. Oban Cycle Kross told the Earth Team that Toros "gave his head willingly" to the Imperium, which implies that after his defeat at human hands, he was willingly executed or committed selective suicide. Trivia * Toros drives a ship normally used to attack other planets, such as Earth. *Toros and his ship both appear in the 2001 pilot film Molly, Star-Racer (short). At the time he was intended to be the only Crog competing in the race, but it was later decided that a tougher Crog opponent was needed for the Oban Cycle. Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Alwas-only Characters Category:Crog Imperium Category:Racers Category:Deceased